Emancipation
by CherryCheeks91
Summary: What does it mean to be emancipated? How do you achieve it? What lengths would you go to have it? Would you die for it? What would you sacrifice?


Disclaimer: I own only the plot that you will soon read. The characters are those of Rowling's imagination.

* * *

Flash

Bang

Crash

Thump

Jinxes were flying everywhere. Flashes of a sickly green, the crash of the building falling in. The final battle had arrived. Harry dodged spell after curse after hex, yet they were still coming at him. Well that was to be expected, he was the one Voldemort was trying to kill. Not to mention he had put many death eaters behind bars. But other then that he was relatively harmless right? RIGHT?!?!

Well it didn't matter now. He was still engaging in deadly duels, fending off fearsome fiends from mutilating his friends and _still_ playing the ever so delicious hero that we all know and love. Well mostly.

"Can't you do better then that Potter?" Bellatrix spat out somewhere from his right. "Yes Potter, giving up so soon?" Luscious howled, avenging his dead son. "Never you bastards" Harry cried. Flinging his body roughly to the side he shouted "Avada Kedavra" and blasted Malfoy Snr 100 feet backwards where he hit the ground dead. Bellatrix screamed like a banshee and ran over to Harry pulling him up by his hair. Her mouth started to form those deadly words when out of no where a second sickly green light sped towards the crazy witch. She remained expressionless as she fell, almost floated towards the ground. Looking up Harry saw his saviour silhouetted in the afterglow of the most lethal unforgivable curse. Ginny.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" He shouted at her. She shouldn't be here; she was supposed to be safe at the burrow. Why did she have to come? Now he had more then one life to protect.

She winced as he shouted and rebutted with a few comments just as harsh. "Don't try and order me around Harry. If you didn't notice I just saved your arse back there!!" Ginny screamed, "And if you weren't so _completely_ thick you would also notice that this is neither the time nor the place!"

Blinking a few times he looked around and surveyed the bloody battlefield. "Your right Ginny, I'm sorry" He said shamefully. As Ginny open her mouth to reply a cold voice cut her off. "As am I, Harry _Potter_" Voldemort said calmly before he killed the youngest Weasley. Watching in complete shock and horror as gravity pulled her body towards the ground. Tears immediately springing to his eyes he crawled over to her body, perfectly aware that Voldemort was watching him with disgust.

"See what love brings you Potter? Nothing but heartbreak which leaves you weak, unable to fight. It tears down your defences and rips out your heart. It makes you vulnerable and pitiful and utterly _powerless_. It reduces you into a disgusting pile of shit and wreaks havoc on your life. You're better off without it. Trust me." At this he extended his hand. All sounds stilled as Harry looked curiously at the hand which murdered his parents and countless others. "I will ask you once more Potter. Join me and you will live. Join my ranks and you will be given power, immortality. Join me and no more shall die."

Harry hunched over Ginny's dead body, contemplating. He looked at her porcelain face so calm and serene that was so rare for her. 'Why am I still thinking of her as if she is still alive?' He thought, 'She's gone, not coming back' He remembered all the good times they had shared at the Burrow. In summer swimming in the pond near their house and in winter snuggling up in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate. She should have stayed there. He could have saved her if he was just strong enough. '_Voldemort can give you strength. You heard him, love makes you weak'_ Harry thought. Slowly he raised his gaze to meet with red eyes. As he extended his hand a malicious grin spread across Voldemort's snake-like features.

"Harry!! NO!!" shouted a voice to his left. Swivelling his head towards the sound he was met with the sight of Hermione, her robes all torn and bloody. "Harry don't listen to him!" she screamed running to his side, "He's trying to trick you!"

At these words Voldemort's grin slid off his face quicker then quicksand. Setting his sights on Hermione as she pleaded with Harry he lifted his wand and once again spoke those deadly words. "Avada Kedavra!" He whispered.

Harry watched once again as one of his friends hit the floor. Crying out into the night, his sobbing filling the night air, he was filled with fire and passion as he once again lifted his gaze to that of his arch enemy. All fighting around them stopped as each bystander stopped to watch.

Smacking his hand out of the way Harry sprang to his feet as the recently ignited emotions filled his body. Every living cell of him was filled with utmost hate and pure unadulterated loathing. A complacent Voldemort sighed and spoke two words which determined the battle which was about to ensue. "Very well" rang in the air and Voldemort took his stance. Every hair on Harry's body stood erect as he too took his stance.

Voldemort struck first, sending a crucio his way which he deflected with ease. Seeing his best friend and his girlfriend dying right in front of his eyes made Harry numb with pain. Add that too Ron's death two months prior and you have yourself a ruthless, harsh killing machine. Harry deflected every jinx, hex, curse and spell with ease jumping out of the way when necessary. Never once uttering a single word, Harry's body was on automated response. Voldemort growing tired with all the energy he was exerting faltered for a millisecond and Harry saw this as his chance. Mustering up all his strength he fired off the most powerful Killing curse he could manage. The green was so bright everyone watching had to cover there eyes for fear of going blind. The only thing any one could hear was the shrill, penetrating scream of Voldemort as he perished right before them.

As the afterglow died down it revealed a tired, sick Harry. Sinking to his knees, he put his head in his hands and cried. He cried for the lives lost, for all the pain, for all the tears of strangers, for all the times he had suffered. He came to a conclusion. He knew what he had to do. He had nothing left for him in this lifetime. All was destroyed. With a final resounding sigh, he raised his wand to his temple and said the words that struck fear into every heart. The words that could end a life in a second, the words that sealed your fate.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

In the months that followed Harry would be given a hero's funeral. People from all over the world would come to pay their respects. Children at the time would grow up and tell their children stories of this mysterious hero, the one who saved the wizarding world against all odds. They would glorify him; create an image of him that was distorted and not at all the truth. They would paint him the picture of perfection, a god, and the blessed saint Potter.

But it didn't matter. For he was now free, forever in a state of immaculate beauty. A place that would put the Garden of Eden to shame. He was now free. He had found his emancipation. Pity he had to die to achieve it.

* * *

Relatively short, I gave it my best after a long day of exams. 


End file.
